


Undertale- Books of the Mages: Book of Determination

by FantasyWaker



Category: Dancetale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ADVENTURE AWAITS!, Alternate Universe-Dancetale, Fluff, Honestly dont know, How Do I Tag, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Look the Undertale Gang is here!, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWaker/pseuds/FantasyWaker
Summary: All you need to know is this, there are Seven souls whose stories need to be told, and it just so happen undertale is involved. This is only one set of many to come, perhaps this will open your eyes, perhaps not. Either way you never know if something is good unless you try it right? No Spoilers :)





	Undertale- Books of the Mages: Book of Determination

**Prologue**

“Are we sure that this is the path we want to take….?”

“Of course, it's either them or us, helping either has given us nothing but heartache!”

“Hush child, your rage is all that is fueling you now and it is blinding you.”

“Pfff a child ehh, I think we all stopped being children long ago….”

“Look it only makes the most sense if we locked Humanity down there Humanity would surely die down there, and that is the last thing we want.”

“It’s still not right, both sides are to blame for this war why must one suffer more than the other!”

“Ahh, but Humanity is losing a great deal after all the use of magic and knowledge SOULS will be lost, and with it a piece of themselves.”

“Why must either suffer and we become the imperfect judges...it's not fair, I hate this…..why must there be nothing but sorrow in our lives, we have done nothing to deserve this have we?”

“Simple, we suffer because of who we are after all we are The Arch Circle of M-”

**BOOOM!!**

_**Long ago two races ruled over the Earth:** _

**Humans and Monsters.**

_**One day, war broke out between the two races After a long battle, humans were victorious. They sealed monsters underground with a magic spell.** _

**MT.EBOTT**

_**Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.** _

Ahh, but why am I telling you this. You already know this part of the story I suppose it could be because it's always good to refresh one's memories I suppose. Where are my manners? It is I your great Narrator about to take you on a long journey that will span across universes themselves! _**Aren't you just so excited :)!!**_ Who where those people in the beginning you ask….well you’ll just have to find out, no spoilers after all. But if you're smart you will have already guessed, unless your not smart at all. So many questions, so much to discover!! I can’t wait to see how this will all unfold before us, after all there is nothing quite like watching suffering through the pages of a book electronic or paper. Look at the time I've kept you from your story long enough. Now to see if my hos- I mean confidant will be able to keep this up. Enjoy the tales of this great universe of Undertale! Oh but you still question who I am? Trust me dears.

**YOU ALREADY KNOW**

**:)**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**UNDERTALE**

**AU: _DanceTale_**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys thanks for reading,  
> for those who read the beginning to Land of the Mistletoe, this is technically the same story just with some changes....ok alot of changes. Either way first Fic and I'm excited for it! I really hope you all enjoy it!! I cant wait to start this adventure with you all!!  
> \- Lots of Loves  
> Fantasy!!


End file.
